The present invention generally relates to shoe protection devices. More specifically, the invention relates to disposable after-market shoe covers designed to be worn for a relatively short period of time and then disposed in any commonly available waste receptacle.
Along with the existence of high quality footwear, there exists the need to protect the footwear from harsh elements found outside and in the workplace without compromising the footwear""s appearance. Such protection should be convenient to transport and to use, relatively light weight, and non-obtrusive when worn over the shoe; yet the shoe covering should not compromise the appearance of the shoe Currently, shoe covers are used by hospital workers, by heavy-industry workers and by others. For example, hospital workers use special shoe covers to protect sterile operating rooms from outside contaminants; this type of shoe cover provides little protection against elements found outside the hospital such as water, snoW and ice Heavy-industry workers use special shoe covers to protect the shoe surface from heat, damaging chemicals and sharp or abrasive objects in the work environment; this type of shoe cover usually does not cover the shoe completely and is mostly made of heavy and cumbersome materials. Other people use shoe covers, which sometimes are referred to as galoshes or rubbers, or even boots to protect shoes and/or to prevent water leakage through the shoes to the person""s feet during inclement weather, such as, in the rain, snow, sleet. etc. Such galoshes, boots or the like are relatively heavy, large and cumbersome in size, bulky to transport if not being worn on the shoe, costly, and sometimes difficult to put on. Usually they are dull black in color and, therefore, are unattractive and, accordingly, completely destroy the aesthetic appearance of the shoe while the galoshes, for example, are worn.
Thus, there is need for a non-obtrusive, adequately durable shoe cover that is convenient to wear and is readily available for use.
Briefly, according to an aspect of the invention, a disposable shoe cover includes a sole and sides of a size and shape to fit in close fitting relation with a shoe, the shoe cover comprising a material that is flexible, elastic, substantially waterproof and which is of a size and shape as to be retained resiliently on a shoe.
According to another aspect, a method of protecting a shoe includes placing on the shoe a disposable shoe cover that is flexible, elastic, substantially waterproof and which is of a size and shape as to be retained resiliently on a shoe.
According to another aspect, a packaged shoe cover includes an elastic material in the shape of at least a portion of a shoe, the shoe cover being rolled as to have a central portion and an annular rolled flange-like portion, and a package containing the rolled shoe cover for storage.
According to another aspect, a shoe cover is translucent or transparent and is made of a material to protect a shoe from inclement weather conditions. The shoe cover does not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the shoe and is conveniently packaged to promote portability when not worn on the shoe. The shoe cover comes disposed in a convenient packaging material and is foldable or rollable for storage in such packaging material for convenient storage in a briefcase, handbag or the like, and the packaging material may be opened relatively easily to remove the shoe cover, which may be applied to a shoe for desired protection thereof. Additionally, the shoe cover may be discarded after use.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings, although not necessarily to scale, set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.